


meant to meet

by taurogal



Category: Naruto
Genre: English, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, sns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taurogal/pseuds/taurogal
Summary: and they ran with a strange feeling fueling their bodies, unknowingly racing to the other's arms.





	meant to meet

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy my rambling about my otp.

they were opposites, attracted by the immensity and mischievous force that was destiny; its strings, strong enough to tangle two lives together and prevent them from drifting away from one another.

life, funny as it was, knew what it was doing when both children were born. as soon as they left their mother's womb, their lives were marked. a tense connection between them both that of a vivid red, making it impossible for them both not not meet.

crossroads placed by unknown forces futile in their expectancy of separating them, empty handed after providing the means for their departure. their paths, interlocked as they were, made it difficult for such plain planning to have any sort of success. their existence, just barely coherent and meaningful as soon as their gazes adhered to each other.

the gazes. the caresses.

the whispers. the blind affection that both hearts held.

they were soul mates. oblivious soul mates who couldn't comprehend the amount of certainty that their lives will forever have.

soul mates on the run. one desperately trying to get rid of such thoughts, hiding himself away from the blinding light that was the sun while this last one chased after the darkness that he had come to know so well and desperately needed in his mundane life.

they ran and ran, circles being created by the eternally swifting limbs of the yellow and black spirits. the truth became something that stared at them straight on yet their hot headed and stubborn nature prohibited them from understanding that which screamed into their heads; the universal secret that wanted to be revealed by these two imbeciles.

they were soul mates; obstinate ones who, in their ignorance, just made their bond stronger with each passing day.


End file.
